


The Wet Phone

by davidg5911



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Fucking, Hot Sex, M/M, Oml its so horrible, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidg5911/pseuds/davidg5911
Summary: The Avengers are in a college AU and Steve and Bucky are lusting for each other from afar. Their friends decide to help a bit.





	The Wet Phone

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY this is my FIRST time actually publishing (?) hard core smut like this, and it's horribly written and predictable, but it made me aroused so that's good. Um don't hate me? Thank

He was there. Across the quad. Walking with a friend, books his hand, stepping quickly. He’s late for something, it seems, but he still talks with his friend. A red headed girl. Steve’s heard her name before, but he can’t remember it that well. Natalia? Natalie? The both of them cross the quad, heading for the science building.  
He wears glasses, a dark grey jacket with a red undershirt, and a pair of well worn jeans. His hair is pulled up into a man bun that gives him a hipster look. If he had a beard he’d look homeless. But his stubble is just on this side of managed, and his face is always set in a small scowl. But Steve’s noticed that when he says something to Natalia, or she speaks directly to him, the scowl leaves, replaced by attention. Rest bitch face, Steve supposes.  
The two disappear into the building. Steve’s brought back to reality when a hand grabs his shoulder. He jumps, but it’s just his friend, Sam. He’s tall, short haired, with dark brown skin. He wears a football jacket.  
“Old man, let’s go,” he says.  
“Right, yeah,” Steve says absentmindedly.  
“What were you looking at?” Sam asks, eyes narrowed.  
Steve inwardly sighs. “Nothing, just thinking.”  
“No, no, see, that was a test. I saw you checker her out,” Sam says, crossing his arm around Steve. He pounds his hand on Steve’s chest.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, that hot chick. Red head,” Sam says, chuckling. “Lemme tell you, she is so your type. You could totally get her."  
"You know her?" Steve asks.  
"Yeah, Clint's ex. You remember?"  
A few months ago, one of their friends, who's on the football team with Sam, Clint, was indisposed for a few games. He and his long time girlfriend, Natasha, whom none but a few guys have seen (not including Sam and Steve) had broken up, which he sited was from him wanting more in the relationship and his girl liking how it is. What a bitch. I hate her. I couldn't care less for her. The usual break-up rabble. His girl's name was Natasha.  
"She broke Clints heart?" Steve asks.  
"And his scoring streak."  
But Steve doesn't care for that. Know he knows the guy's friend's name.  
Time to get some work done.

Steve doesn't know his name. He knows very little. He knows his name is James, but his friends call him Bucky. He knows he runs every night before Steve goes to sleep. He passes, wearing his tight exercise shorts, his loose shirt, and red headband, right next to Steve's dorm room. His roommate, Tony, has noticed him before, and commented not too kindly on his night time habits. Steve also knows he wrestles, but he doesn't know where. There are no wrestling teams at Shield College, and he's only heard rumors. Steve, through no fault of his own, also knows that he's the only student who works in the the IT center.  
One time, while Steve was hanging out at Sam's and his roommate, Scott, dorm, Scott's computer froze. Scott called the IT center, and they send him.  
Steve and Sam were busy playing Halo on Sam's Xbox when James came in. He knocked, and Scott was in the bathroom. He called out form either one of them to open the door, and after a quick rock-paper-scissors round, Steve was obliged to get the door.  
And there he was. Scruffy, long haired, glasses crooked. Steve almost chocked. Back then, he'd only seem him three times from afar. Each time, captivated by him. And when he opened the door to let him in, James smiled and said thank you. He slipped past him, and Scott greeted him. Scott thanks Steve, and unless he wanted to look weird, Steve returned to their game. He kept looking over to see him, James, the James, help Scott with his computer problems. And then he left. Without a word.  
Steve also reflect back on his experiences with James. He always acts like a fool, or too nervous. And damn, is he desperate. Desperate to go back.  
He and James had a relationship, but a long time ago. Even Steve barely remembers.  
Steve didn't realize he was bisexual until junior year of high school. He'd had a long relationship with a girl, Peggy, but she moved away, and they lost touch. Then, in junior year, he hooked up with a guy. His name was James. He was a new kid, friendless, and they met only once at a party. They only made out, and touched each other, but it was the first time Steve ever touched another guy like that. But the boy, James, had a military father, so he had to move away as quick as he came.  
Now, in senior year of college, Steve has only hooked up with Sharon for a week, and had a year of crushing on his now best friend, Wanda. But no one knows that Steve likes guys too, and to be honest, he never saw any guy worth the hassle.  
Until he saw James. And he knew. It was him.  
He needs to feel that again. He wants to. 

June, close to graduation. Not much work to do. And the rains come in full force. Steve likes the rain. it's calming, soothing, yet chaotic. It marks the end of a year, a never ending force of nature that signals to those graduating that they're leaving, and those who aren't will be back for more.  
Steve and Wanda wait for the bus at a bus stop. The awning is barely big enough for four people, and a teammate of Sam, Chris, who goes by Thor due to his long, flowing, blond hair, is doing his best to make himself as small as possible.  
Through the rain, Steve says, "What is he saying now?"  
Wanda, her hands moving like a humming bird, is texting with her boyfriend, Vis, about having to go to Europe with her brother, Peter. He wants to spend the summer with her, but her brother is making her go. She's trying to reach a consensus.  
"Peter says that the trip could be for two months, but Vis starts his school two weeks before usual. I guess being a doctor is so important to people that they make it longer."  
She shakes her head. She keeps texting.  
Steve hears wet steps. A figure is approaching from the sidewalk. They wear a grey sweater, with the hood around their head, and Steve can't see who it is. They're a girl, from the frame. She reaches the bus stop, and Thor moves closer to the back to let her in. She takes off her hood.  
Steve silently grasps Wanda's wrist. She doesn't jump, knowing that Steve wants her to look.  
It's Natasha.  
"Thank you," she smiles to Thor for making room for her.  
"No problem."  
"Yeah," Wanda suddenly says, "despite his size, Thor goes out of his way to help other out."  
Thor smiles at her.  
"I appreciate it," Natasha says.  
Wanda pulls Steve down, showing him her phone screen. On it, she's typed, "J's friend!"  
Steve confessed to Wanda about his feeling about James a few weeks ago. She said it was weird to covet someone he knows close to nothing about. He ignored her, but she said she'd help him however she can.  
Steve nods at her.  
"Wat say?" she writes.  
He holds up a finger for her to hold.  
He takes her phone, and makes to type something, but "accidentally" drops it.  
"Shit!" He and Wanda say at the same time.  
Wanda's phone falls to the floor, jumping from the semi-dry pavement into the wet granite. Steve quickly picks it up. He dries it, and he can feel Wanda's angry eyes boring into him, and Thor's and Natasha's camaraderie of "yeah, we feel your loss."  
Steve tries to turn it on, but, as he hoped, it doesn't work.  
Wanda snatches it back. "What the hell!?" she gasps.  
"Hey don't worry, I'll fix it." Steve takes it from her and winks at the same time. Wanda narrows her eyes, but plays along.  
"Where will you fix it?" She holds her hands up, and her horrible acting makes her look like she's holding two balls up.  
"I don't know, the IT center I guess," Steve says, sneaking a look at Natasha.  
She seems to take the bait.  
"Oh, my friend works at the IT center. Just give them a call and he'll come to you," she nods.  
"Thank you," Steve says.  
From far off, the bus nears.  
"You owe me," Wanda whispers in his ear.  
"I do, I do," Steve whispers back.  
Wanda and Thor get on, and Steve makes room for Natasha to pass.  
"Oh, no, I'm waiting for 30, not 15." She shakes her head.  
With a last scorned look from Wanda, the bus doors close, and Steve and Natasha are left alone.  
An awkward silence ensues.  
"Which bus are you waiting for?" Natasha asks.  
"40."  
Natasha nods, pursing her lips. Steve looks back at the times. 15 just passed, and 40 will come in twenty minutes.  
"Hey, bus route 30 doesn't have a stop here, only 15, 40, and 25." Steve frowns, looking at Natasha.  
"I know. I just came running in the rain for a favor," she winks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, sorry, I mean a favor for you," she says, flipping her hair back and crossing her arms. He copies her, and they stare each other down for a split second.  
"You barely know me," he says.  
"I know somewhat."  
"And?"  
"I just need to ask you the favor of growing a pair and talking with him," she says cocking her head forward.  
"To who?"  
"Who do you think? I see you always looking at him when I'm with him, and he's clueless about it. And he needs a different distraction than yours truly." She flips her hair again, hitting Steve with a spray of water.  
"James?" Steve asks.  
"Bucky. He prefers Bucky," she says.  
Steve stays silent. His heart pumps in his ear. His tongue is slow and heavy.  
"Just give him a call, would ya?" she asks, patting his shoulder. She puts on the hoodie as the bus finally pulls up. Steve turns to see her run off into the rain. The bus driver yells at him to get his ass inside.

He's made sure everything was secured. Tony is out with his boyfriend, Bruce, at game night at the library. They wouldn't be back until midnight. It's ten, and Steve knows that the IT center closes at 10:30. He makes the call.  
"Hello?"  
"IT center, how may I help you?" a bored female voice says.  
"Maria?" Steve asks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, it's me, Steve."  
"Who?"  
"I helped you with your math homework last year?" Steve sighs.  
"Oh right, hey, how are you doing?" she asks. He hears gum chewing.  
"Um, well, not great, my phone fell in the rain yesterday and it's not working."  
"Put it in dry rice--"  
Shit  
"I tried that, but it still doesn't work," Steve lies.  
"Oh, okay, um, you can come down and I'll fix it."  
"Actually, I can't leave my dorm, I . . . " Steve tries to find another lie, "I'm not allowed to leave after ten."  
"And you didn't do it earlier?!" she asks as if he's stupid.  
"I heard someone usually goes to the customer to help them . . ." Steve tests.  
"Oh yeah, Bucky. I'll send him."  
"Thank you," he gasps.  
"God, it's just a phone, don't lose sleep over it," she sighs. "What's your dorm?"  
After he gives her his address, Steve goes about making himself desirable. He quickly combs down his light blond hair, and sprays Axe under his shirt. He slips a breathe mint into his mouth. A knock at the door makes him swallow the mint whole.  
Half-coughing, he looks through the peephole.  
James--no, Bucky--is waiting outside the door, a slip of paper with Steve's dorm number.  
Steve tentatively opens the door. Bucky, who was looking at the paper, looks up, with a wide smile. The he realizes something, and his smile turns forced, and his eyes widens.  
"Hi, you called for IT help?" Bucky says through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, yeah, please, come in," Steve breathes, giving Bucky passage.  
He steps in. He wears a dark jacket, with a light gray shirt. He wears the same well worn jeans. He doesn't have his glasses. His hair is loose, with only a hair pin to make sure his hair doesn't get in his eyes.  
Steve realizes Bucky said something.  
"I'm sorry?" he breaks out of his thought bubble.  
"I asked where the phone is. Maria told me about it," Bucky asks.  
Steve then realizes how unorganized the room is. His room and Tony's room meets a hall that leads to a small kitchen. The table next to the wall has heaps of Tony's papers. The floor is riddled with random articles of clothing. The kitchen is dirty, with plates in the tiny sink. His room isn't much better.  
"Here, here," Steve says, giving Bucky Wanda's phone.  
Their fingers brush, and Bucky pulls back a bit faster than Steve would like.  
"Please, sit," Steve stutters, motioning for the table. He lifts the pile of papers and shuffles to the hall. He leaves the papers at Tony's door and hurried back. Bucky is already sitting, the phone's case off.  
"You're strong," Bucky observes.  
Steve stands in the middle of the room, not knowing what to say. Bucky shakes his head like shaking off a thought.  
"I-um-it looks waterlogged. How long did you put it in the rice?"  
"A few minutes," Steve lies.  
"Put it back in, keep it an hour," Bucky orders, getting up and holding the phone out. Steve doesn't take it, instead staring at his hand. Bucky shakes it, and Steve finally takes it.  
"Um. Thank. Thank you," Steve stutters.  
Bucky purses his lips. "No problem."  
He turns to leave, but Steve holds his shoulder to stop him.  
"You know me." A statement. Not a question. A nudge.  
"No I don't," Bucky responds. He closes his eyes, as if warding off a thought. But Steve doesn't relent.  
"Yes you do," Steve says.  
Bucky doesn't respond.  
"When did you know?" Steve asks.  
Bucky doesn't respond again.  
"Answer me. Please," Steve pleads.  
Bucky sighs, defeated.  
"I do."  
"What do you remember?"  
"Not much. A party. Horrible beer. A pair of lips and an ass." Bucky's lip rises a bit, a hint of a joke and a jab.  
"Just for that one night," Steve adds, hoping to urge him on.  
"That. That was. Was my first kiss." Bucky blushes, his eyes closed. He turns from the door to Steve.  
"Mine too. With a guy," Steve says, slightly smiling.  
Bucky looks down.  
"Please don't tell anyone," he pleads.  
"Never. Not unless you tell me to," Steve says.  
Bucky bites his lip.  
"I've imagined this moment since sophomore year," he murmurs.  
"I have too," Steve says.  
Bucky looks around.  
"Where's your roomate?"  
"Away."  
Bucky's eyes twinkle. His blush has deepened, and has grown to his neck.  
"Tell me what you want," Steve says, pulling Bucky close.  
Chest to chest, Steve breathes in Bucky's sent. Aftershave. Sweat. Pine. He can see the imperfections of his face up close, perfect to Steve.  
"I've wanted you for so long," Bucky says, his voice low and slow.  
"I have as well," Steve says.  
Steve pulls him close, his hands on the small of his back. He feels Bucky's body on his own, between layers of clothes, hot and strong. Blood rushes down, and Steve is aroused, ready. Steve feigns a kiss, which Bucky tries to grab, but Steve pulls back playfully.  
"You're so hot," Bucky says, his hands around Steve's shoulders.  
He grabs Steve's head, and pulls him forward in a kiss.  
Slow. Steady. Bucky's lips are smooth. Steve kisses him, strong, eager. Bucky kisses him, commanding, wanting more. Their tongues touch, and they breathe into each other.Steve presses Bucky close, pulling his body against his own, and he can feel every ripple of muscle, every bone, every heart beat. Bucky's right hand trails down, his left still holding Steve's head, and traces down the small of Steve's back. His finger slips into Steve's waistband and fingers the skin of his waist.  
Steve pushes away, gasping for breath.  
"Shall we go to your room?" Bucky offers.  
"Don't you have to go to work?" Steve smiles, teasing.  
"I got off a few minutes ago," Bucky smiles, pulling Steve in for another kiss.  
Steve grabs Bucky's ass. Soft. Meaty. He remembers this ass. He cradles it, and Bucky understands, and he wraps his legs around Steve's waist as Steve holds him up. Bucky kisses him, and Steve shivers as he feels Bucky's bulge against his stomach, and he suddenly returns to reality, suddenly thinks, oh god, I am making out with Bucky Barnes, after three years of pining for him, it's finally happening, and it feels exactly as it should, and he finds himself moving his legs, with Bucky hanging from his neck, his legs knotted around him, to his room.  
Blindly he turns off the light of the kitchen, and finds his door. He pushes it open, and he moves to the bed, an Bucky drops down.  
He stretches on the bed, twisting the sheet. He looks up at Steve with lust in his eyes, pleading. Steve stands over him, looking at him, and Bucky has to rise slightly, taking Steve's hand. Steve kneels over him, his legs around Bucky's waist, his elbows holding him over Bucky's head.  
Bucky gasps.  
"Do you have . . . "  
"Protection?"  
"And lube."  
Steve nods, getting up, and rummaging through his cupboard. He finds his half empty condom package, unused for a long time, and his lube.  
"Here," he tosses a condom and the tube to the bed.  
Bucky backs up, kneeling at the head, and Steve sits across from him. They look at each other.  
“So . . .” Bucky starts.  
“Come here,” Steve says, a leer smile spreading, his finger beckoning Bucky over.  
On his knees and hands, he scoots forward, and Steve cups his chin. A deep kiss envelops them, and Steve closes his eyes. He pulls away, opening his eyes, smiling at Bucky. His eyes are full of lust.  
With a strong and swift movement, Steve pushes Bucky down, and pins his hands above his head. He licks his neck, sucking on the collarbone. Bucky’s hands roam down Steve’s torso, fingering the hem of his shirt, and he looks at Steve, a questioned look in his eyes. Steve nods, and Bucky pulls the shirt up over Steve’s head, and tosses it aside.  
Bucky palms the hot, hairy, and muscled chest. He takes a nipple in his hands as Steve bites his neck. Steve backs up a bit, grabbing the edge of Bucky’s shirt, pulling it up. Bucky crosses his hands to take off his shirt, and tosses it next to Steve’s discarded shirt.  
Steve roams down, kissing Bucky’s pecks. He’s not as muscled as Steve, nor as hairy, but he’s smooth and lean. Steve takes a nipple into his mouth, looking up at Bucky. He nibbles it, making Bucky moan, his hands around Steve’s head. Steve’s hands move up and down against Bucky’s sides, making Bucky’s hairs stand up and him to shiver. He nibbles the other nipple, and then makes a trail of kisses from the base of his neck down to his belly button.  
Bucky’s pants are secured by a leather belt.  
“May I?” Steve asks, a finger hooked under the belt.  
“Yes,” Bucky breathes.  
Steve sucks on his nipples and his neck as he works to unbuckle it. He slides it out, and holds it up.  
“This will come in handy another day, mm?” he says playfully to Bucky. He shudders, his eyes rolling back for a fraction.  
“I’d like that,” Bucky moans.  
“Mmm, I bet you would,” Steve says, letting the belt drop. He slides back down, unbuttoning Bucky. He lifts his waist, and helps Steve pull off the worn jeans.  
Bucky stands, holding Bucky’s pants, as he gazes down on Bucky’s prone body. He bends his legs, spreading them out. Bucky wears a tight red boxer brief. His dick is pushing against the underwear, and Steve almost drools.  
Steve leans down, on his knees, pulling Bucky’s waist close. He looks up at Bucky as he slips a hand into his underwear, his eyes questioning. Bucky nods and Steve grabs the shaft in the underwear. It pulses in his hand, filled with blood. It’s veiny, and slightly hairy, and red and thick. Steve pulls the dick out, and Bucky’s breathe hitches.  
Steve places the dick on his cheek, and Bucky whines. He moves it to his mouth, and kisses it. Bucky’s uncut, so Steve slowly pulls down his foreskin. Bucky groans as he licks the shaft up and down, his hot tongue sending jerks of pleasure up Bucky’s body.  
“Please, Steve, please.”  
“Please what?” he teases.  
“Please suck my dick,” Bucky whines.  
Steve smiles, pulling Bucky’s underwear completely off. He grabs Bucky’s thighs and pulls him even closer. He slips Bucky’s cock in his mouth, and Bucky gasps.  
Steve moves his head up and down slowly, feeling Bucky’s dick touch the roof of his mouth. He slurps it out, licking his lips, and then sucks it back in. Bucky gasps, a hand going down to grip Steve’s hair. He continues sucking Bucky’s dick, savoring his precum and licking his slit. He sucks on Bucky’s balls, stroking his dick. Bucky bites his lip, trying not to scream.  
“You can stop that; no one will hear you,” Steve says to Bucky’s cock.  
A shudder as Steve takes Bucky back into his mouth. He tongues the top as he strokes the shaft, and Bucky screams.  
“Steve, yes!”  
He deepthroats Bucky’s cock. “Fu-uck yeah!”  
With Bucky in his mouth, Steve fingers the ring of muscle around Bucky’s asshole. He reaches forward, slipping both fingers into Bucky’s mouth. He sucks on his, and Steve shudders as well. He brings the fingers back, and he circles around Bucky’s ass. He slips one finger a bit into Bucky’s ass. He gasps, moaning and groaning in pleasure.  
“You love this?” Steve says when he pulls it out.  
“Yes, please, oh FUCK, yeah!”  
“What do you want?” Steve says, stroking the shaft slowly, tapping his wet fingers on Bucky’s asshole.  
“Oh FUCK me!”  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“YES, please!”  
Steve pulls off of Bucky, and he whines, wanting more. But Steve takes his waist, and pushes him, trying to turn him over. Bucky complied, and gets on his hand and knees. Steve pushes his body down, so he’s completely prostate on the bed.  
“I want to see into your eyes when I fuck you. But I’m not gonna do that just yet,” Steve growls into Bucky’s eye. Bucky nods, licking his lips.  
Steve navigates down, to Bucky’s ass. It’s tight, constricted. He presses kisses on the cheeks. “Looses up a bit,” he whispers to them. Bucky releases his tightened muscles. Steve palms the ass cheeks, moving them this way and that, tapping them, seeing them jump. He’s never played with another man’s ass. He’s sucked a few dicks, but never this. And this is good.  
He spreads both cheeks, revealing Bucky’s hairy bottom, his asshole throbbing. Steve leans down, his tongue flicking Bucky. It moves against him. He dugs deeper, using a finger to help. He presses one, then two fingers into Bucky, and he whimpers once more. He moves them in, slowly, lubricating them with the tube of lube next to him. He pulls them out, licking and stroking his ass. Bucky groans, and Steve sees him bite the pillow.  
Inside of Bucky, Steve almost drools. He’s hot, and slightly tight. He digs just a big deeper, feeling for the walnut texture of Bucky’s prostate. He finds it, tapping it slightly, and Bucky gasps.  
“There it is.”  
Steve pulls his fingers out, allowing Bucky to turn over. Steve steps backwards, taking a long look of Bucky. His cock is red and bothered, and a blush has spread across his chest and face. His eyes are full of lust.  
Steve unbuttons his shorts, and pulls them down with his underwear.  
Steve’s large, aroused, cut cock jumps out, and Bucky’s eyes bugle.  
“You still want this?” Steve asks.  
“Oh, hell, yeah.”  
Steve chuckles. He takes a condom from the box, rips it open, and shimmies it down his long shaft. He then leans forward, grabbing Bucky by the shoulders, and pulls him up. Bucky’s legs wrap around Steve, just above his cock, so that it teases Bucky’s ass. Steve lets Bucky hang a bit off the bed, Bucky’s arms wrapped around his neck. He pushes against him, pressing him on the bed.  
“Do you want me to pin you against this bed and fuck you till you’re screaming my name?” he purrs into Bucky’s ear.  
“Yes,” Bucky purrs.  
Steve pulls back, taking Bucky’s legs in his hands, and hooking them over his shoulder. He takes his cock in his hand, and lubes it up, all while looking into Bucky’s eyes. He bites his lip, and Bucky does the same. He takes his greasy cock, and taps it on Bucky’s ass. Bucky closes his eyes as Steve pushes his dick in, and then whimpers. Steve pins Bucky’s arms above his bed, his hands creating a ring of red around his wrists.  
He thrusts in and out. Slowly at first, but as Bucky struggles against his hands, his legs trembling, biting his lip, Steve hurried the pace. He pushes deep into Bucky, and pulls his member almost completely out. He repeats this, until Bucky stops struggling with his arms, and releases cries of pleasure again and again. Steve continues, pleasure moving slowly up his own body, and he knows he’s close. He feels himself hit Bucky’s prostate again and again, and Bucky begins to scream, “Yes Steve YES! FUCK ME YES!” His eyes are scrunched closed, and he breathes heavily.  
Steve takes both of Bucky’s hands in his left as he reaches down with his right and strokes Bucky’s cock. He moves his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts. Bucky screams, Steve’s name now the only thing he can say, until Steve feels Bucky’s cock jerks, and his ass tighten even more, and hot, white cum shoots out of Bucky as he screams in pleasure. It falls on Bucky’s stomach, and he whimpers as Steve picks up the pace. He lets go of Bucky’s hands, taking his thighs instead, and moves them along with his trusts, sending him deeper into Bucky.  
“Oh FUCK!” Steve says, and he pulls out of Bucky, and in a fluid motion, take the condom off and kneels over Bucky. He strokes his cock just a bit more until he comes, a flurry of curses and cries emitting from Steve as his cum spills onto Bucky’s stomach, mixing with his own semen.  
Steve crashes down on Bucky, sandwiching the hot liquid between the two. He consumes Bucky in a large kiss.  
He slides off Bucky. They lie beside each other, panting. Steve leaves his hand on Bucky’s stomach, swirling his finger.  
They look at each other.  
“That was good,” Steve says.  
“Very,” Bucky agrees.  
He cradles next to him, Bucky’s leg wrapping around Steve’s thigh. He rests his head in his neck, and Steve rests his head on his hair. They fall asleep, tangled within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY wow you can kill me now, thanks for holding on for the ride. I PROMISE ILL WRITE BETTER SMUT IN THE FUTURE!!!! Also please contact me if you found any grammar mistakes :)


End file.
